Dioses, Semidioses y Magos: las gemelas del bien y el mal
by Cami Gmez Gryffindor
Summary: No hay manera de saber con certeza qué te depara el futuro, y menos si eres un semidiós...¿O sí?.
1. Chapter 1

Era una fría tarde de Diciembre. Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, sin embargo, sus rayos iluminaban lo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera ver dónde pisaba, y no se enredase con ninguna rama, algo oculta en la nieve, de aquel pequeño parque en Nueva York; había viajado con sus padres a esta ciudad, por una conferencia que tenían sus padres aquel 19 de Diciembre.

Hermione se sentó en una banca, observando a los niños jugar en la nieve. Hasta que tres figuras llamaron su atención; tres hombres bastante grandes, más grandes que Crabbe y Goyle-si es que eso era posible-que de algún modo le recordaban a Grawp, el gigante hermanastro de Hagrid. Sus caras eran feas y emanaban una sensación de deformidad, tenían el ceño fruncido, y la miraban fijamente.

Hermione se asustó, teniendo un mal presentimiento a cerca de aquellos hombres, si es que se les podía llama así. Pero trató de quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza; estaba siendo paranoica. Trató de recobrar la compostura, pero sintió dos miradas en su nuca. Con el corazón en la boca, la sensación de peligro y la mano aferrada fuertemente a su varita, oculta en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se volteó; a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraban las dueñas de las miradas, dos hermosas chicas, aparentemente de su edad, vestían ropas elegantes, y sonreían, con lo que pareció a Hermione, maldad. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, y creyó haber visto largos colmillos, no obstante, lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Aún así, puso todos sus sentidos alerta, dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

Se volteó, y empezó a pensar una solución por si la atacaban, tenía la sensación de que no eran humanos. Podría salir corriendo, pero sería demasiado obvio, podría atacarlos, pero, no tenía la certeza de que en realidad fuera lo que Hermione pensaban...

Detuvo sus pensamientos al oír un crujido a su derecha. Volteó rápidamente, y su vista se encontró con dos pares de ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente; dos mujeres se acercaban a ella con un extraño caminado, parecía una extraña combinación entre caminar y deslizarse. Hermione observó sus rostros, le recordaron vagamente, al de dos serpientes...

-¡Hola! soy Katherine Adams, mucho gusto-escuchó una alegre voz a su lado.

Hermione ahogó un grito, estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones, que no había notado cuando, la, aparentemente, alegre mujer, se había sentado a su lado.

Hermione observó a la mujer, era verdaderamente hermosa, con el cabello negro, largo, liso y sedoso, la piel blanca, casi traslúcida y delicadas facciones, no obstante, a Hermione no le pareció que el tono con el que se había expresado, o su expresión fueran del todo reales, fueron sus ojos los que la delataron; unos grandes ojos castaños, en los cuales se veía reflejado odio y rencor. Hermione sintió un escalofrío, y apretó más fuerte su varita.

-Mucho gusto, Penélope Clearwater-mintió Hermione, fingiendo una sonrisa, considerando que no sería prudente decir su verdadero nombre.

-No pareces de por aquí, Penélope, ¿De dónde vienes?-Katherine la miró directo a los ojos, como tratando de descifrar la respuesta ella misma.

-Soy de Inglaterra-respondió, luego de debatirse mentalmente si le decía la verdad.

-Genial-sonrió ella.

Y esta vez, Hermione estuvo segura de haber visto largos colmillos. Hermione pegó un respingo, y los ojos de Katherine se tornaron de un tono rojo escarlata, confirmando las teorías de Hermione. Piel blanca traslúcida, colmillos largos, ojos rojos...Hermione sabía lo que era.

Sintió pasos, y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como los tres hombres se acercaban a ellas, y ya estaban a unos pocos metros.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme-se disculpó.

Trató de levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo; Katherine la miraba con una sonrisa y una mano haciendo presión en su hombro, impidiendo que se levantara.

-¿Porqué no te quedas?, Podemos pasarla muy bien-sonrió, mostrando sus largos colmillos, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.

-Lo siendo, de verdad. Me tengo que ir.

Hermione trató de levantarse nuevamente, esta vez, Katherine no la detuvo.

-Tienes razón-dijo, levantándose y sin quitar la sonrisa-. Tenemos que irnos. ¡Sujétenla!

Hermione sintió cuatro enormes manos sujetarle ambos brazos, sacando su mano de su abrigo, aferrada a su varita. Se maldijo internamente por no haber reaccionado antes. Rápidamente, y sin poder soltarse del agarre, trató de desmayar a sus agresores, con un conjuro no verbal. No obstante, sus agresores no la soltaron. Sintió como le arrebataban la varita de las manos, segundos después de haber lanzado el hechizo.

Sin dejar de forcejear, vio cómo, uno de los hombres le entregaba su varita a la vampiresa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es una espada de oro imperial, hija de Júpiter?-le preguntó con sorna.

Y Hermione la miró sin entender.

-Hace que te sientas débil-dijo el hombre, que de cerca parecía aún más feo.

-¿Acaso es un nuevo truco?-la vampiresa la miró con furia-. Ya no importa.

Y rompió la varita.

-¡Nooo!-gritó Hermione aterrada.

Los pedazos de lo que había sido su varita, cayeron a sus pies.

-Ups-dijo la vampiresa con la mano en la boca, y fingida inocencia-. Ahora, ¿Dónde está, mocosa?

Hermione no podía hablar, miraba a sus pies, su varita partida en dos. Sabía que no había forma de arreglarla.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Contesta! No tenemos todo el día-le espetó la vampiresa, molesta.

-No les diré nada-dijo Hermione, con voz débil.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que no les diré nada-dijo Hermione-. Nunca les diré dónde está Harry.

Y alzó la mirada. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, el sedoso cabello negro de Katherine se había convertido en fuego, su piel se veía más blanca que nunca y en su boca se mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Así que se llama Harry. Penélope y Harry, que nombres tan ordinarios para dos hijos del dios del cielo-dijo con burla.

Hermione la miró sin entender nada, antes la había llamado hija de Júpiter, el dios romano del cielo, protector de las leyes y el estado y rey del Olimpo. Eso era imposible, los dioses romanos solo eran un mito. Y, ¿Qué era el oro imperial?, y ¿Porqué Hermione iba a cargar con una espada?

-A menos, que ése no sea tu nombre, hija de Júpiter-la había descubierto-. Sin embargo, no me importa, estoy aquí por tu hermano. ¿Dónde está?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Escúchame mocosa-la vampiresa le cogía fuertemente la mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle.

Pero lo que pensaba decir se esfumó cuando un palo la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Hermione observó atónita, la escena, y sintió como las manos que le sostenían los brazos la soltaban. Libre, Hermione se sobó las muñecas, que le dolían por el fuerte agarre.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!-una mano la cogió de la muñeca y la empezó a arrastrar lejos de el lugar.

Hermione corrió, y se fijó en la persona que tenía delante, no le podía ver la cara, pero pudo ver que tenía el cabello castaño, y usaba una camiseta naranja brillante, hubiera pasado como un chico normal, de no ser por las patas de cabra con las que corría. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, nunca había visto un fauno, y no había estado segura que existieran, hasta ese momento.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó sin dejar de correr.

-Este no es el momento de responder preguntas-le contestó el fauno.

Hermione quiso seguir interrogando al fauno, pero por un impulso, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, por si los seguían, y pudo ver como, lo que parecía una chica de pelo castaño, luchaba contra los monstruos en la lejanía. Pues no eran más que eso, los tres hombres, habían crecido hasta ser gigantes de más de dos metros, las dos mujeres hermosas que le habían sonreído con maldad, tenían el cabello en llamas, igual que Katherine, y las otras dos mujeres, sus piernas habían sido sustituidas por dos troncos de serpientes.

-¿No vamos a ir a ayudarla?-preguntó Hermione, preocupada por la chica.

-¿A quién?

-A la chica que está luchando-contestó Hermione como si fuera obvio.

-No hay ninguna chica luchando-Hermione no le creyó, no obstante, siguió corriendo.

Abandonaron el parque, y empezaron a correr por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó al fauno que seguía halandola.

-Al Campamento Mestizo...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta es mi nueva historia :D. Soy Cami Gómez Gryffindor o simplemente Cami. Esta historia la estoy escribiendo con mi mejor amiga, y la verdad, las partes que sientan que están muy bien escritas y definidas y todo eso, las escribió ella :D. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el Prólogo!**

**Comenten porfa!**

**Besos**

***Luna***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, **

**Soy Issy Riddle, o Aqua (en realidad no es mi nombre, pero me encanta :D). Realmente no creo que nadie vaya a leer esto, pero, no le crean nada a la loca de arriba, siempre trata de convencerme de que soy la mejor en todo (no saben cuán equivocada está). **

**¿Les gustó el Prólogo? porque a mí no.**

**Que tengan una linda semana.**

**Bye**

**˜Aqua˜**


	2. Llegada al Campamento Júpiter

A unos cuantos kilómetros frente ella, se encontraban dos entradas a túneles distintos, uno para cada dirección del tráfico de la autopista; lo que Aria había estado buscando. Localizó la pared de cemento entre ambas entradas, y la puerta metálica que había en ésta, flanqueada por dos centinelas. Exactamente como Riordan lo había descrito.  
-¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Ahora qué, Aria?-le preguntó Allison, asustada.  
No dejaba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor, asegurándose que no las seguían.  
-¡La puerta Ally! ¡Por ahí se entra al Campamento Júpiter!-le explicó con emoción.  
-¿De qué hablas Aria? La única puerta que veo es la de aquél túnel de mantenimiento.  
-No es ningún túnel de mantenimiento. Mira a través de la niebla Ally. Hay dos chicos con una extraña combinación entre armaduras romanas y ropa normal flanqueando la puerta. ¡Es la entrada al Campamento Júpiter!  
-¿Qué es el campamento Júpiter, Aria?-preguntó Ally exasperada.  
-¿Recuerdas que Belona nombró un campamento cuando te dio la carta de recomendación?  
-Sí, pero, llevo 2 años desde que vivo por mi cuenta, escapando de los monstruos, y no había encontrado el campamento, ¿Como podrías, tú, que no has estado ni dos días, saber...?  
Sin prestarle demasiada atención a Ally, Aria miró al frente, y vio como una enorme roca en llamas caía a unos cuantos metros de ellas.  
-¡Pon atención!  
Ally volvió la vista a la autopista y esquivó por poco la roca, salvándoles de una muerte segura.  
Aria miró una de sus manos, tenía un rasguño largo y profundo. Relajó su rostro, y se quedó completamente quieta mirando el rasguño, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Todos los ruidos a su alrededor empezaron a sonar lejanos...  
Salió de su embobamiento cuando sintió como el auto frenaba en seco.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada.  
-¡Sal del auto!-le ordenó Ally.  
Aria vio al frente, y vio una enorme fila de carros; estaban estancadas en el tráfico.  
Vio por el espejo retrovisor, y vio enormes figuras acercándose hacia ellas. Estaban en problemas.  
Desabrochó rápidamente su cinturón, y salió del auto. No obstante, Ally no salió.  
-¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo desabrochar el cinturón!  
Aria miró por la ventana abierta del auto, y la descubrió tratando de desabrochar su cinturón, sin éxito.  
Sacó su varita.  
-Reducto-dijo apuntando hacia el cinturón.  
El cinturón se rompió enseguida, dejando a Ally libre.  
-Gracias.  
Ally salió rápidamente del auto. Y ambas empezaron a correr hacia la puerta metálica.  
Aria volteó rápidamente, y vio como las enormes figuras se acercaban a zancadas. Si no hacía algo, las alcanzarían antes de llegar a la puerta de metal.  
-¡Expulso!-exclamó apuntando hacia los gigantes.  
El gigante que iba enfrente, fue empujado fuertemente por los aires, explotando en una especie de arena.  
Se iba a meter en problemas por haber hecho magia en frente de muggles, y teniendo solo 15 años. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, tenían que llegar a salvo al Campamento Júpiter.  
-¡Inmobilus!  
Otro de los gigantes quedó inmovilizado.  
-¡Bombarda Máxima!  
-¡Ah!  
Aria se detuvo en seco y volteó. Ally estaba en suelo, sujetándose el pie, con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. Aria corrió hacia ella.  
-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Aria, apurada.  
-¡Me torcí el tobillo! ¡No creo que pueda caminar!-gimió Ally.  
-¡Protego Totalum!-conjuró Aria.  
Pudo ver la confusión en los rostros de los gigantes Lestrigones. Su olor seguía ahí, pero ya no estaban no a la vista de los gigantes. No obstante, siguieron lanzando rocas, corriendo hacia ellas, y gritando cosas-que Aria no entendía, ni tenía la intención de entender.  
Ally hacía muecas de dolor, y Aria la miraba, tratando de pensar en un hechizo que no fuera demasiado notorio-no quería que los centinelas, ni ningún otro muggle lo notara-. Recordaba haber faltado a la clase donde habían enseñado hechizos curativos, y luego, haber reprobado el examen teórico.  
-¿Qué haces, Aria? ¡Corre! ¡Ya casi nos alcanzan! ¡Sálvate!-le ordenó Ally preocupada.  
-Ally, tienes que dejar de ver películas dramáticas. No vamos a morir y tampoco te voy a dejar. Y ahora, déjame pensar, tiene que haber un hechizo...-Aria trató de concentrarse-. ¡Férula!-conjuró.  
El tobillo de Ally, la cual, entre gritos, estaba intentando moverlo, se inmobilizó.  
Aria trató de ayudar a Ally a levantarse. Por suerte para ambas, Aria era lo suficientemente fuerte, y Ally era lo suficientemente liviana. Y así, con Ally apoyándose de Aria, empezaron a caminar lo más rápido que podían hacia la puerta de metal.  
-Aria, a este paso no vamos a llegar a la puerta, ¡Vete!-la apuró Ally.  
-Que fastidiosa. En serio, no te voy a dejar.  
-Aria, ¡Qué te vayas!-le gritó Ally.  
Los gigantes-que tenían un impresionante parecido con los ogros de las películas infantiles-estaban demasiado cerca.  
-Ay, ya supérate, no te voy a dejar-le espetó Aria-. ¡Bombarda Máxima!  
Varios de los gigantes explotaron, dándoles más tiempo. No obstante, no era suficiente.  
Aria miró al frente, cada vez se encontraban más cerca de la puerta de metal.  
Como en el libro, los que flanqueaban la puerta, eran un hombre y una mujer-o al menos eso parecían, pues no se distinguía demasiado gracias a la armadura-. Se preguntó cuál dios era el padre de Riordan, porque estaba más que obvio que había estado en el Campamento Júpiter y en el Campamento Mestizo. Se preguntó si Percy sería real, o si él sí había sido invento de Riordan, en todo caso, le encantaría conocerlo a él y a Leo. Volvió a mirar a los guardias, se preguntó si fue así como Percy vio a Frank y a Hazel por primera vez; ambos vestían una extraña mezcla de cascos romanos emplumados, corazas, vainas, jeans, camisetas moradas y tenis blancos. Ambos chicos sujetaban varas de madera con puntas metálicas, como si de arpones pasados de moda se trataran. Era increíble lo bien que Rick Riordan había descrito todo eso.  
Aria salió de su ensoñación, el ruido de los carros, los gritos de los gigantes y los quejidos de Ally volvieron a entrar en sus oídos.  
Notó que estaban a pocos metros de la puerta y los centinelas las miraban fijamente…  
Un chico pasó corriendo a su lado, rozándole el brazo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla, y como se había estado haciendo costumbre en los últimos meses, apareció en la mitad de un cuarto casi vacío. El cuarto estaba dividido por la mitad; el lado derecho se encontraba pintado de blanco, en una de las paredes aparecían y desaparecían imágenes de personas riendo, conciertos, la cara de una mujer anciana con una sonrisa, etc, como una pantalla, en las otras paredes había pósters, y en el suelo había varios objetos desordenados, entre los que pudo ver una hermosa guitarra acústica y un perro labrador jugando con una pelota de plástico; el lado derecho parecía lleno de vida, con todos esos colores, contrastando con el lado izquierdo, pintado todo de negro, todo ordenado y pulcro; parecía una oficina de negocios, con un escritorio, un perchero donde colgaba una fina chaqueta, y un maletín negro al lado del escritorio. En una de las paredes, se mostraban imágenes, como en la otra, no obstante, parecían menos, y en vez de haber personas riendo, había personas llorando, y personas que hablaban con seriedad.  
Aria, sin poder controlar sus propios movimientos, se dirigió a esta última pared, y alargó la mano. Sintió otra corriente eléctrica y millones de imágenes flotaron en su mente, una chica llorando, un señor serio, una anciana con los ojos cerrados, una mujer llorando, y millones de imágenes más. Conforme iban pasando las imágenes, sintió ira, tristeza, decepción, depresión, dolor, envidia, odio, desprecio, rencor, humillación, aversión, pánico, desconfianza, amargura, frustración, soledad, vergüenza, pesimismo, inseguridad...  
-...¡Aria! ¡Aria Ortiz!-le gritó una voz preocupada.  
Y volvió a la realidad. Sintió como sí su alma volvía a su cuerpo, luego de haber estado siglos fuera de él.  
Sintió el duro y frío suelo en su espalda, y a Ally la zarandeándola y gritando su nombre con preocupación, mientras otras voces que no conocía trataban de calmarla.  
Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza.  
-¡Aria! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!-la abrazó Ally.  
-Tenemos que irnos, se acercan demasiado rápido. ¿Puedes caminar?-le preguntó uno de los centinelas, con voz de chica.  
Se habían acercado, y ambos la miraban, a través de sus cascos.  
Aria asintió y trató de levantarse, sintiendo un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo. No obstante, logró levantarse, sin ayuda. Sintió un mareo repentino, pero sabía que debían llegar al Campamento Júpiter lo más pronto posible, así que no se quejó.  
-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Ally.  
Eran pocas las personas que sabían acerca de su "problema" y Ally era una de ellas. Lamentablemente, la situación en la que Aria había tenido que contarle, no había sido la mejor, y sabía que Ally no comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba todo aquello. En especial, porque se lo había contado el día anterior.  
-Estoy bien Ally, sólo fue un roce-le sonrió.  
Había dicho aquello, con la intención que Ally supiera a qué se refería, y al parecer, así fue, pues su cara se relajó un poco.  
-Que linda conversación, pero tenemos que movernos si quieren llegar a salvo-las apuró la chica.  
Se la notaba preocupada, mirando hacia atrás.  
-Yo estoy bien-mintió Aria-. ¿Puedes caminar Ally?  
-Pues…-Ally se mordió el labio, nerviosa.  
-Yo te cargo-se ofreció el centinela, al cual Aria no había prestado mucha atención.  
-Yo…-Ally se iba a quejar, sonrojada.  
El chico la cargó-a pesar de los reclamos de Ally-, y empezó a correr. Aria y la chica lo siguieron.  
-Por cierto, soy Cleo-se presentó la chica-. Y el chico que está cargando a tu amiga se llama Nicholas.  
-Soy Aria, y mi amiga se llama Allison-sonrió.  
En poco tiempo llegaron al túnel. Estaba tallado en la roca, del tamaño de un pasillo escolar. Al principio parecía un típico túnel de mantenimiento, con cables eléctricos, señales de alerta y cajas de emergencia en las paredes, bombillas en sus lámparas por todo el techo. A medida que se internaban en el túnel, el suelo de cemento cambiaba a un suelo hecho con teselas de mosaico. Las luces se convertían en antorchas que ardían, pero no soltaban humo. Unos metros más para adelante, Aria vio un recuadro de luz solar.  
Los gruñidos de los gigantes resonaron en el túnel. Escuchó un grito tras ella.  
Aria se volteó con rapidez, y se dio cuenta que Cloe no estaba a su lado.  
-¡Sigue corriendo! ¡Cloe va a estar bien!-le dijo Nicholas, varios metros delante de ella.  
Aria volvió a mirar atrás, y siguió corriendo. Esta vez, sin preocuparse de dejar atrás a Cloe o a Allison. Alcanzó a Nicholas, que la miró sorprendido, y en menos de dos segundos, lo pasó. Amaba correr, la sensación de libertad solo era comparable con la sensación de volar en escoba.  
El brillo del final del túnel se volvió más brillante, y al final salió a la luz del sol.  
Aria paró en seco, a esperar a los demás. Se rió, al darse cuenta que no parecía en absoluto como si estuviera escapando de monstruos.  
Miró a su alrededor. A sus pies se abría un gigantesco valle de varias millas de ancho. La base del valle estaba moteada con pequeñas colinas, explanadas doradas y zonas forestales. Un pequeño riachuelo en el centro, cuyo curso sinuoso formaba un lago en el centro y formaba una G mayúscula por todo el perímetro; el pequeño Tíber. En el centro del valle, acurrucada por el lago, había una pequeña ciudad de edificios de mármol blanco con tejados de tejas rojas. Algunos tenían cúpulas y otros portales con columnas, como si fueran monumentos nacionales-y en cierto sentido, lo eran. Otros parecían palacios, con puertas doradas y jardines enormes. Podía ver una plaza céntrica con columnas que no sujetaban nada, fuentes y estatuas. Un anfiteatro romano de cinco pisos, situado junto a una arena elíptica como un circuito de carreras.  
A través del lago hacia el sur, otra colina estaba poblada con templos. Varios puentes de piedra cruzaban el río en su cruce por el valle y, al norte, una larga línea de arcos de ladrillos se alargaban de las colinas hasta la ciudad; el famoso acueducto romano.  
La parte más extraña del valle estaba situada justo debajo de ella. Como a unos doscientos metros, justo al pasar el río, estaba el campamento militar. Se trataba de un cuadrado de unos doscientos metros con terraplenes por los cuatro costados, protegido con puntas afiladas. Fuera de los muros corría un foso seco, también salpicado de puntas. Torres de vigilancia de madera se alzaban en cada esquina, en cada una había un centinela con una ballesta gigantesca cargada. Estandartes morados colgaban de las torres. Una amplia puerta abierta a un lado del campo, llevaba hacia la ciudad. Otra puerta más estrecha estaba cerrada a un lado del río. Dentro, la fortaleza rebosaba de actividad: docenas de chicos iban y venían de los barracones, cargando armas y puliendo armadura. Aria oía el ruido metálico de los martillos en la forja y olía la carne siendo cocinada en una barbacoa.  
Aria se sorprendió, una vez más, de la capacidad de descripción de Riordan. Parecía como si Riordan lo hubiera creado con su pluma-como había creído en un principio.  
-Campamento Júpiter-dijo Nicholas saliendo del túnel-. Estaremos seguros una vez…  
Unos pasos resonaron por el túnel. Cloe apareció a la luz del día. Estaba cubierta de polvo de piedra y respira con dificultad. Había perdido su yelmo, por lo que Aria pudo ver su corto pelo rubio brillando a la escasa luz del sol. Su armadura tenía abolladuras.  
-Estarán aquí en cualquier segundo. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Corran!  
Los tres empezaron a correr. Nicholas, a pesar de estar cargando Allison, era bastante rápido. Allison tenía la cara oculta en el pecho de Nicholas, y al ver aquella escena, Aria no pudo evitar pensar en Percy cargando a Juno, y reírse por ello.  
Otra vez Aria corría lento, o al menos, lo que a ella le parecía lento. Sabía que si se adelantaba, seguramente los centinelas le dispararían. Aminoró la marcha.  
Nicholas se metió en el arroyo, seguido por Aria.  
El río era de un frío helado, justo como a Aria le gustaba. Una nueva fuerza surgió a través de sus miembros. Sus sentidos se estremecieron como si le hubieran inyectado cafeína.  
Llegó al otro lado, mientras las puertas del campamento se abrían. Docenas de legionarios romanos salieron.  
Nicholas se giró con una sonrisa aliviada, bajando a Allison. Entonces miró por detrás de los hombros de Aria, su expresión cambió a horror.  
-¡Cloe!  
Cloe no alcanzó a llegar al río, cuando los gigantes la cogieron de ambos brazos. Gritó de dolor cuando los gigantes empezaron a halarla.  
Los centinelas le gritaron. Los otros romanos sacaron las espadas, preparados para atravesar el río. No obstante, Aria fue más rápida. Cogió un arco y tres flechas que luego se preguntaría de dónde saco. Tensó el arco y lanzó las tres flechas al tiempo.  
Segundos después, Cloe estaba en el suelo, y los tres gigantes habían sido reducidos a nada.  
Aria sonrió triunfante, hasta que notó como todos la miraban, y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. De todas las cosas que le habían pasado a Percy, justamente la que ella repetía era que todos la miraran.  
Nicholas cruzó el río y ayudó a Cloe.  
Todos seguían mirándola, y vio como, dos chicos, se abrían paso entre la multitud. Ambos vestían capas moradas por encima de su armadura, y sus pechos estaban decorados con medallas. Eran los pretores.  
Observó a la chica, tenía la piel morena y un largo pelo negro. Era un par de años mayor que Aria, y a pesar de tener lindas facciones, Aria no pudo evitar observar que sus impresionantes ojos azules eran más grandes de lo normal.  
Aria sintió celos al instante, la mayoría de las personas que conocía tenían ojos claros, y ella tenía que vivir con los ojos oscuros, no le parecía justo.  
Aria se fijó en el chico, tratando de evitar sus celos, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Pelo negro algo desordenado, piel blanca y ojos con una hermosa combinación entre verde y azul; ¡Era Percy! ¡Era Percy Jackson!  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando habló.  
-Soy Alexander, y ella es mi compañera Publia, somos pretores de la Duodécima Legión.  
No era Percy, aunque tenía un nombre más lindo, y la chica, bueno, tenía un nombre, en opinión de Aria, espantoso, en comparación con Reyna.  
-Nicholas-dijo Publia-, hazlas entrar. Hay que enviarles a Karsten. Debemos consultar a los augures antes de que podamos decidir qué hacer con ellas.  
En ese momento Aria se sintió como Percy, por milésima vez en el día.  
-¿A qué te refieres a "decidir qué hacer" con nosotras?-preguntó Ally, visiblemente ofendida.  
Ahora, Aria vio a Ally como Percy. Sí, estaba algo obsesionada con Percy.  
La mano de Publia se tensó sobre su daga. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes fueran cuestionadas. Y Aria no pudo evitar imaginársela enterrándole aquella daga a Ally en el pecho, para luego sacarla llena de sangre y lamerla con cara de psicópata, al igual que no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Publia la fulminó con la mirada, y Aria se recordó dejar de ver películas de terror, le generaban más problemas mentales de los que de por sí, tenía.  
-Antes de aceptar a nadie en este campamento, debemos interrogarles y preguntar a los augures. Para saber si ha llegado un nuevo recluta o a un enemigo al que matar.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento haber tardado tanto!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Estoy muy feliz! Voy a tener un primito! Amo los bebés!

Gracias a todas las que comentaron!

Besos!

*Luna*

Hola,

Lamento que hayamos tardado, pero es que es un poco complicado, por lo que somos dos, y no vivimos en la misma ciudad.

Como seguramente algunas se habrán dado cuenta, me basé en el segundo libro de la saga "Los héroes del Olimpo" de Rick Riordan (digo me basé, porque Luna no se los ha leído, ni tiene intención de hacerlo) "El hijo de Neptuno". Yo quería poner comillas, pero Luna no me dejó, porque dijo que se veía feo, así que, me perdonan :D.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, no me gusta el título, ¿Se les ocurre uno mejor?

Gracias por comentar :D.

Que tengan una linda semana :D.

Bye

˜Aqua˜


End file.
